


Claim to Kinship

by devilinthedetails



Series: One Sentence, One Story [11]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Dunlath, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Maura's aunt summons her to serve as a lady-in-waiting.





	Claim to Kinship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

Claim to Kinship

“I’m afraid that your aunt has a stronger claim to your kinship than I do,” Sir Douglass told Maura when he informed her that her haMinch aunt had summoned her to serve as a lady-in-waiting, ignoring her puppy eyes pleading to remain in Dunlath.


End file.
